


Oikawa Tooru Has Great Intentions

by hanwritesstuff (hannahkannao)



Series: tumblr drabbles [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, dumb seijoh fluff that doesn't go anywhere, there's probably matsuhana somewhere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 04:23:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6939508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannahkannao/pseuds/hanwritesstuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa tries to get the rest of his team together, and Iwaizumi is somehow dragged along</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oikawa Tooru Has Great Intentions

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Joy](http://sunnycanary.tumblr.com) for Drabble Request Week from forever ago. This was supposed to be a Kyouhaba getting together drabble, which it really isn't, but I hope you like it anyway! <3

“You can go on without me, Iwa-chan, I’ll meet you at the bus stop in a minute, tops!”

As soon as the words leave Oikawa’s mouth, Iwaizumi knows something’s off. The tone in his voice, the cheerful nonchalance of it all, makes it seem like his ever-so-slightly-taller best friend is hiding something; Iwaizumi doesn’t know what it is, but he knows it means trouble.

But of course, Oikawa starts jogging back toward the gym before Iwaizumi can say anything in response. Did he forget something in the locker room? Did he have a date that no one knew about?

No, wait. The last one’s impossible. If Oikawa did in fact have a date, he’d be bragging about it to everyone else, who Iwaizumi’s sure is still single. He’d be talking about whichever poor soul he’d be spending his evening with, probably some girl from their class drooling all over him.

But if that is what’s happening, Iwaizumi’s glad not to be a part of it.

He starts walking to the bus stop on his own, staring down at his feet as he trudges through the cool and light September evening. There’s a slight breeze that his jacket can’t quite filter out and he’s at least somewhat chilled. Once he gets there, he sits on the bench and pulls his phone out of his bag, sending Oikawa a text asking him what he’s doing, since he didn’t get the chance to ask. Oikawa doesn’t respond.

A minute goes by. Two minutes. Five. A bus comes and goes. If Oikawa wasn’t back at the gym doing who knows what, Iwaizumi would be on that bus and on his way home.

He stands up a few minutes later to stretch his legs, looking back into the distance to see if Oikawa’s coming. Which he’s not.

Iwaizumi curses to himself under his breath as he starts walking back towards the gym. He doesn’t know what Oikawa’s doing, but he didn’t say he’d be gone this long, and Iwaizumi would be wrong if he said he wasn’t the tiniest bit worried.

When he gets there, he sees Oikawa outside the gym, kneeling down to look in the windows. Oikawa’s squinting, like he’s trying to see something through the condensation clouding the glass, and he has a tiny pout on his face.  He doesn’t notice Iwaizumi walking over until he’s right next to him and jumps when Iwaizumi kneels down himself.

“What are you doing here?” Oikawa asks, his voice a half-hiss half-whisper that sounds fake-pissed.

“You took too long.” Iwaizumi can’t see through the glass - the fog is too thick. What could Oikawa want? “What are you doing?”

“Nothing.” Oikawa gives a typical smirk before he lets out a breath, his voice dropping a decibel level or ten. “Iwa-chan, have you ever thought about playing matchmaker?”

Iwaizumi can feel the color draining from his face as he realizes just how bad that idea is. “Why the hell are _you_ thinking about that?”

Oikawa shrugs. “I don’t know. I can just _feel_ it, you know?”

“You’re going to do something stupid and just end up hurting somebody.” Iwaizumi crosses his arms and wonders why he ever became friends with this idiot in the first place.

“I won’t do that! I’m not that insensitive!” Oikawa frowns. “Jeez, Iwa-chan, I can’t believe you think I’d voluntarily ruin someone’s life like that.”

“You ruined my life.”

“That’s different!” Oikawa narrows his eyes with a sinister grin. “Anyway, I’d only be giving people a tiny push. Nothing major.”

“Like what?” Iwaizumi asks, doubting that his skepticism will ever fade, no matter what Oikawa does.

“I don’t know...” Oikawa trails off, clearly getting lost in thought. “Sending two people up to the roof after school at the same time, tricking them into having a conversation, little things like that.” He looks over at Iwaizumi with a mischievous look in his eyes. “But I wouldn’t be able to do it _alone_ -”

“No.” Iwaizumi violently shakes his head. “No way, not happening, hell no, nope, nope, nope.”

“But Iwa-chan!”

“Ask Matsukawa and Hanamaki, they’d be thrilled.” Iwaizumi rolls his eyes.

“But -” Oikawa sighs in the melodramatic way he always does. “All right, if you’re going to be that stingy about it. I don’t need you, anyway.”

”He looks back at the window and tries to see through the clouds. In a heartbeat, Iwaizumi realizes exactly what’s going on, and he instantly pities the two people on cleanup duty today, even though he doesn’t remember who they are.

“Oikawa Tooru, you’re going to tear this team apart,” Iwaizumi hisses, trying to see if his voice of reason can change his idiot best friend’s mind.

“I wouldn’t dream of it.” Oikawa leans even closer to the window, and Iwaizumi can see the gears turning in his head.

* * *

Iwaizumi doesn't hear anything about Oikawa's plan, whatever it could be, for a few days, and for a split second he thinks that Oikawa's dropped it entirely.

Obviously, though, that isn't the case.

"Kindaichi-chan!"

Oikawa leads the way down the hall as he and Iwaizumi follow the first-year's unmistakable hairstyle and eventually track him down. It's the beginning of lunch, and everyone turns around at the sound of Oikawa's sing-songy voice.

"Oikawa-san?" Kindaichi turns around, a frown on his face. "What's going on?"

"Nothing, nothing!" Oikawa grins. "We're having a team meeting today after school on the roof."

Iwaizumi knows that's a lie. Oikawa was talking to Watari this morning and he didn't mention that. Even still, Iwaizumi stays silent.

"O-okay, I'll come." Kindaichi nods. "Do we need to change or anything?"

"Nope." Oikawa shakes his head, and Iwaizumi realizes that he's very good at lying. "Just come in your school uniform, we can change when we're going to practice afterward."

"Got it." Kindaichi nods again with a slight bow of his head. "Thanks for letting me know, Oikawa-san."

"Anytime, anytime!" Oikawa waves as he and Iwaizumi walk past him. "See you later!"

The next second, the light in Oikawa's eyes changes, like he's trying to calculate something. "Do he and Kunimi-chan eat together?"

Iwaizumi shrugs. "How should I know?"

"Hmm..." Oikawa scrunches his lips up in a pout before he spies Kunimi walking out of a classroom and his eyes light up. "Kunimi-chan!"

Kunimi turns around and frowns once he sees them coming. "What are you doing on this floor? Aren't the third-year classrooms downstairs?"

"We're going up to eat on the roof." Oikawa's smile twists into a smirk. "Speaking of, there's a team meeting up there after school before practice, you should come."

Kunimi gives a skeptical head tilt before he slowly nods. "All right."

"See you there!" Oikawa seems like he's in a hurry to get to the stairwell, and Iwaizumi can barely keep up with his long strides. They never eat on the roof; the two have them have been eating in the courtyard by the field since the first day of their first year. But it sounds natural for Oikawa to lie about it.

"Now we wait." Oikawa smiles as he and Iwaizumi walk down the stairs, side by side. "They're going to walk into practice a little more enlightened."

"How about a little more pissed?" Iwaizumi scowls. "They're not going to be happy when they find out you set them up."

"Don't worry, they'll be fine." Oikawa pushes open the school doors like he's in a Broadway musical, and he and Iwaizumi each button one more button on their coats as they walk out into the windy September air. They hang a right into the courtyard and find a seat on one of the benches, taking out their lunches as Oikawa starts rambling on about what happened in English that morning.

But through the glint in his eyes, Iwaizumi knows he's still thinking, and he wonders with dread what Oikawa's going to think up next.

* * *

_The rooftop is deathly silent when Kindaichi climbs the last three steps, and he wonders if he’s the first one up. He has a sneaking suspicion that Matsukawa and Hanamaki are planning to jump out at whoever comes up there first, just waiting at the top of the stairs. Kindaichi takes each step slowly, refusing to be taken advantage of._

_He reaches the top of the stairs and opens the hatch, looking up at the sky as soon as he can see it. The rain’s let up over the past few hours, and the sky is overcast but still dark. As he looks out at the rooftop in front of him, he realizes he’s alone. He takes a seat on a pipe or something that’s painted over to look the same color as the rest of the rooftop and waits for someone else to show up._

_A minute and a half passes before Kunimi opens the hatch, a frown on his face as he looks out at the lack of people on the rooftop. He sits down next to Kindaichi after a few seconds, staring out at the rooftop with narrowed eyes._

_“Where is everyone?” Kunimi asks._

_Kindaichi shrugs. “I don’t know. Maybe they’re still getting here.”_

_“I think we’ve been set up.” Kunimi looks back toward the hatch. “I saw Yahaba-san and Watari-san walking downstairs on my way here.”_

_“Downstairs? Like to the gym?”_

_Kunimi nods. “I’m not sure what Oikawa-san’s trying to do, but it’s weird.”_

_“Yeah.” Kindaichi nods. “So, did you do okay on the math test?”_

_Kunimi shrugs. “Probably.”_

_“How are you so good at math?” Kindaichi asks. “It’s not fair!”_

_Kunimi doesn’t say a word. Kindaichi’s used to it; even though they’ve only been best friends since their second year of middle school, they’ve known each other since elementary school, when they were in the same first grade class. Kunimi’s never been one to talk, and Kindaichi doesn’t mind._

_They sit there in silence for a while, staring out at the sky. As the minutes pass, Kindaichi begins to think that Kunimi was right and that no one else is going to come up here. He soon realizes that that’s the most plausible option._

_“Do you think we should just go to practice?” Kindaichi asks. “I mean, there’s not much we can do here if no one else is going to show up.”_

_Kunimi scrunches his mouth up in a frown. “No.”_

_“Why not?”_

_Kunimi drops his school bag on the ground and leans his head on Kindaichi’s shoulder. “I’m tired.”_

_All the blood in Kindaichi's body rushes to his face at that exact second. How could Kunimi just_ do _that? Kindaichi doesn't think Kunimi will actually fall asleep, but what if he did? Kindaichi would probably die._

_"Kunimi, come on." Kindaichi frowns. "People are going to be mad if we're late."_

_"We're already late," Kunimi drawls, his voice sleepy. "What does it matter?"_

_Kindaichi already knows that there's no way Kunimi's voluntarily going to move, at least not for another few minutes. So he stays there, trying to slow his breathing so Kunimi can't hear his heart pounding in his chest._

_A few minutes later, Kindaichi wonders if Kunimi actually did end up falling asleep on his shoulder, and he’s pretty sure he’s about to have a heart attack at the tender young age of sixteen. But of course, that’s exactly what’s happening; Kunimi’s eyes are closed, and his chest is slowly rising and falling so slightly that Kindaichi can barely even see it._

_“Oi, Kunimi.” Kindaichi lightly shakes his shoulder, trying to wake him up without pissing him off. He knows from personal experience that Kunimi is like a cat when he wakes up - a prickly cat who is not afraid to scratch._

_Kunimi opens his eyes and they narrow into a slight glare before the glare is interrupted by a tiny yawn. “What?”_

_“We really have to get to practice now.” Kindaichi looks back over at the hatch leading back down to the school itself._

_“Oikawa-san can explain it.” Kunimi sits up, shoulders slumped over. “I’m taking my time.”_

_“Okay.” Kindaichi only nods._

* * *

“So what now?” Iwaizumi asks, putting his bag in his locker. He’s done changing, and Kindaichi and Kunimi are nowhere to be found.

“I don’t know.” Oikawa shrugs with a grin. “I’m just getting started, Iwa-chan, don’t ask me.”

“You’re the one in charge of all this.” Iwaizumi frowns. “It’s only fair that you’d know what you’re doing.”

“I work on instinct.”

“I’m well aware of that, but if I’m in on your plan, you at least need to tell me what that plan is.”

“And what plan is that?” Hanamaki slings his arm around Iwaizumi’s shoulder. “Sounds interesting, huh?”

“It’s nothing, Makki, don’t worry about it!” Oikawa laughs, shutting his locker door.

“You know that only makes it more suspicious, right?” Matsukawa asks from behind them. “I’d consider myself intrigued.”

Oikawa pauses for a second before he sighs. “Okay, _fine_.” He gathers the other third-years close so that the rest of the team can’t hear, dropping his voice to a whisper. “I had the most genius idea to try and set everyone up. With each other.”

“Huh.” Hanamaki scrunches his eyebrows up in thought. “Is that why Kindaichi and Kunimi aren’t here?”

“Exactly.” Oikawa’s grin suddenly turns very sinister.

“Who’s your next target?” Matsukawa asks. “I’m sure we could help.”

“Hm...” Oikawa looks around the room before his eyes widen in recognition. “Yahaba-chan and Kyouken-chan.”

“Really?” Hanamaki looks over at the two of them, who are standing near each other but aren’t talking. “You think you’ll be able to pull that off?”

“Of course. What haven’t I been able to pull off?” Oikawa asks.

“Beating Shiratorizawa,” Iwaizumi mutters to himself.

The other third-years gasp and instantly focus their eyes right on him. Oikawa looks like he’s just been shot, Matsukawa’s mouth is wide open in a look of pure shock, and Hanamaki is covering his mouth, trying to hold back a laugh. All three of them are silent for a second.

“Iwa-chan!” Oikawa whines. “That’s so mean!”

“Too soon!” Hanamaki holds his hand up while Matsukawa lets out a whistle.

“Whatever.” Within a second, Oikawa’s confidence is back in full swing. “This is going to be easy.”

Matsukawa and Hanamaki both shrug, and Iwaizumi regrets everything.

“Wait, Oikawa.” Matsukawa frowns. “What are you doing?”

“I don’t know.” Oikawa looks right back at him. “What do you think?”

“It’s your plan.”

Oikawa gasps. “They’re cleaning up tonight.”

“Yeah, with Watari,” Hanamaki says. “That’s what they always do.”

“I’ll go give Watari an excuse.” Oikawa’s eyes light up as he walks over to where the second-years are standing. “I’ll meet you guys in there!”

Iwaizumi follows Matsukawa and Hanamaki out of the locker room after watching Oikawa for a little bit. He holds a lively conversation with Watari but keeps his voice down so that Iwaizumi can’t hear a thing, and Kyoutani and Yahaba probably can’t, either. Watari looks puzzled for a second, but he nods enthusiastically after he seems to understand.

Iwaizumi isn’t quite sure what he’s gotten himself into.

* * *

_“Where’s Watari, anyway?” Kyoutani asks, lifting one of the net poles out of its hole._

_“He had a project due tomorrow.” Yahaba takes one end of the pole and starts walking toward the closet. “I guess it’s just us.”_

_“Fantastic.” Kyoutani rolls his eyes._

_“You’re not exactly a joy to work with, either, sunshine.” Yahaba’s the first to walk into the closet and puts his end of the pole on the rack. Kyoutani follows soon after, and the two walk back out into the gym to grab the other pole._

_They realize that they haven’t dealt with the net yet, so Yahaba wheels out the cart and helps Kyoutani load it on before he walks back into the closet. He’s standing in there alone when something jumps out at him._

_“Oi, Kyoutani.” Yahaba frowns._

_“What.”_

_“Something about this seems suspicious, doesn’t it?”_

_“What are you talking about?” Kyoutani’s footsteps echo as he walks over to the closet._

_“Watari would have told me about the project, right?” Yahaba turns around. “It’s not like something like this happens out of the blue.”_

_“Hm.” Kyoutani frowns._

_“Whatever. It’s probably nothing.” Yahaba brushes past him and starts walking towards the other pole. He wants to put it back so he can just get home already. It’s been a long day, and he’s tired._

_Something seems weird about the pole when he gets there. It seems sort of loose, and it almost looks like it’s about to fall over._

_Shit._

_The pole starts tilting right as he walks over, and the trajectory seems perfect to hit his head. It’s falling right toward him and he doesn’t know why it’s falling or why it isn’t moving but he’s frozen -_

_Something pushes him out of the way, and the pole stops falling. Well, at least, it doesn’t hit the ground._

_When Yahaba looks back over at the pole, he sees Kyoutani holding it up with one hand, glaring at the base._

_“What the hell just happened?” Yahaba asks._

_“I loosened the pole before you started talking, it wasn’t secure.” Kyoutani lifts the pole by the middle and carries it over to the rack._

_“You’re going to crash into the door.” Yahaba stretches his arms out in front of him as he gets up, jogging over to take one end._

* * *

“Two down, one to go.” Oikawa’s planning in the locker room again, the following day, and Iwaizumi is yet again wondering why he’s going along with this.

“Where are they, anyway?” Matsukawa and Hanamaki are nowhere to be found, and Iwaizumi knows for a fact that they’re Oikawa’s next victims. Maybe they know.

“I don’t know.” Oikawa shrugs. “I saw them at lunch.”

“Huh.” Iwaizumi almost breathes a sigh of relief. If they’re not here, then maybe Oikawa will take a break for today and Iwaizumi will finally get a chance to catch up with him.

“Oikawa-san!” Watari peeks his head out of the locker room door. “Hanamaki-san wanted me to remind you and Iwaizumi-san that it’s your turn to set up the net today.”

“What?” Oikawa’s eyes go wide. “No, it’s not!”

Watari just gives him a half-smile.

“Okay, fine.” Oikawa sighs, walking into the gym. “Come on, Iwa-chan, we’ve gotta do our chores, apparently.”

Iwaizumi follows him, sure that this is some sort of trap. Maybe someone’s trying to get back at Oikawa for whatever he did to them yesterday.

And once Iwaizumi enters the closet, his fears are confirmed as the door slams shut behind them. There’s shuffling of feet and a cluster of voices before just _silence_. It’s pitch black, and Iwaizumi can’t see a thing.

Well, at least he knows Oikawa’s in here with him once he hears him shriek.

“Iwa-chan, where are you?”

“Right here, by the door. I think.” Iwaizumi isn’t quite sure where he is, but he thinks that’s relatively close. “There’s probably stuff on the floor, so watch out.”

As if on cue, there’s a crash, and Oikawa’s finger brushes against Iwaizumi’s shoe.

“What did you do?” Iwaizumi asks.

“I don’t know, I can’t see!” Oikawa sits up and scoots next to Iwaizumi. They’re both leaning against what Iwaizumi thinks is the door, and their shoulders are touching. Iwaizumi definitely isn’t blushing.

“Iwa-chan, I think they know.”

“Who knows what?” Iwaizumi knows exactly what Oikawa’s talking about, but he doesn’t want to be the one to say it.

“Mattsun and Makki, they _know_ ,” Oikawa whines. “And now they’re getting back at us for it!”

“Are you really surprised?” Iwaizumi asks. “You’re the one who told them about your master plan.”

“And I don’t know if it even worked!”

Iwaizumi shrugs. “I don’t know, either. You can’t really tell.”

“Then what was the point?”

“You had... good intentions, I guess.” Iwaizumi closes his eyes. “It was stupid in practice but kind of sweet in theory.”

“Aww!” Oikawa snuggles up to Iwaizumi more than he was before. “Thank you, Iwa-chan!”

Right after that, the door opens behind them and they both fall onto the gym floor on their backs. The rest of the team is in a circle around them, looking down at Oikawa, who’s still snuggling up to Iwaizumi’s shoulder. Iwaizumi’s cheeks are definitely red now, and he’s sure he’s never going to live this down.

“Well, the plan worked, didn’t it?” Hanamaki asks.

Iwaizumi doesn’t quite know what to say, but he’s pretty sure that Hanamaki is at least somewhat right.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr @[hanwritesstuff](http://hanwritesstuff.tumblr.com) or @[violist-yamaguchi](http://violist-yamaguchi.tumblr.com)!
> 
> Also, my birthday's next Friday, so expect some pointless Tsukkiyama fluff for my sweet sixteen ( ´∀｀)ノ～ ♡


End file.
